P.J. Halliwell
Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell is the eldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her husband Coop. She is the older sister of Parker and P. Halliwell. Like her sisters, she is a cupid-witch hybrid, having inherited magical genes from her mom and dad. Though P.J. was the first ever Cupid-Witch known to the magical world. As a first-born witch, P.J. will be more powerful then her two younger sisters. So far, her powers include the powers of Beaming and Remote Beaming. Additionally, P.J. possesses the basic powers of a witch, spell casting, brew potions, and to scry for lost objects. History 'Pre-Destined' Coop, a cupid, was sent by the Elders to help Phoebe fix her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Not only had Phoebe lost faith in love and her powers, but she'd also lost faith that she would ever have the daughter she saw in the future. Coop advised Phoebe that it wasn't too late and that her daughter was in fact destined to be born. 'Pre-Birth and Birth' Her parents' marriage and her eventual birth was almost unrealized, as her parents kept denying their feelings for each other to avoid heartache. As cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges, whether mortal or magical, as it was told to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. Just like at first they forbid Piper and Leo's relationship. The Elders made an exception for Phoebe and Coop, due to everything they put her through over the years, so their relationship was not forbidden, like Piper and Leo's. After dating for a few months, Coop proposed to Phoebe at Cupid's Temple and were later married by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. Phoebe and Coop conceived P.J. while they were on their honeymoon, resulting in her birth in late 2007. Phoebe decided to continue the tradition of giving Halliwell children names that begin with'' "P", Phoebe named her daughter Prudence after her late sister, Prue and Johnna after her Grams maiden name, Johnson. She was born nine months after her older cousin, Prudence Melinda Halliwell. But also six months after her older twin cousins, Tamora Patricia Mitchell and Kat Hellen Mitchell. Making P.J. the youngest out of the four female Halliwell's that were born within 2007. 'Charmed Forever' P.J. Halliwell/Early Life| Early Life . Alternate Realities/ Futures 'Phoebe's Envisioned World' Phoebe first learned about P.J. in 2004 while along a vision quest in Magic School. Phoebe envisioned a Utopian world without demons where she was pregnant. The time line she stepped in would be about 2008-2009, while P.J. was born in 2007. 'Utopian Future' latest.jpg|Kyra showing Phoebe the future 633.jpg|Phoebe hugging P.J. 633 (1).jpg|Phoebe talking to P.J. 636.jpg|Phoebe and P.J. 636 (1).jpg|Phoebe with her daughter, P.J. 636 (2).jpg|P.J. Halliwell Her mother was shown a utopian future by Kyra, whom originally had the vision and shared it with Phoebe. Phoebe discovered that she had a little girl, whom she had nicknamed "Ladybug." Phoebe was picking up her two nephews Wyatt and Chris and her daughter from school. Chris was teasing P.J., by telling her stories about demons, but Phoebe reassured her daughter that demons no longer exist, thanks to the Avatars. However, Phoebe soon realized that the Avatars future involved killing people and the sacrifice of free will and convinced her sisters to stop them, changing the utopian aspect of that future. Although the future was changed, P.J.'s existence was not. 'Phoebe's Dream World' When Phoebe was trapped in a dreamworld by Billie and Christy Jenkins, she witnessed two little girls at a dream version of The Bay Mirror. It is believed these girls represented Phoebe's strong desire to have the daughter she had foreseen. One of the little girls warned Phoebe that time was running out, and that if she did not hurry, it would be too late to have her. Powers and Abilities '''Basic Powers' *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a being through use of a map, a crystal, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Cupid Powers *'Beaming:' The ability to teleport from one's current location and instantly reappear at another location, in a beam of pink light. **'Remote Beaming': The ability to teleport other beings from one location to another without physical contact. *'Sensing: '''The ability to locate and find their mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. '''Other Powers' *'High Resistance:' This power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other lethal powers. Personality P.J. is a lot like her mother, Phoebe Halliwell. She is restless, impatient, sweet, and quick-witted. As a psychic, she is often sensitive and compassionate towards others. Instead of demon hunting like most of her cousins P.J. would rather help people find there soul mate. She would often try to set her cousins and sister up on dates growing up. But even at twenty-one she still tries to help her family find somebody to be happy with She is protective of both of ehr younger sister, Parker and Paris. Even though her and Parker tend to fight a lot (like Prue and Phoebe did) she will always be there for her. Health and Vitals *Had her magic taken away for seven monhs 2008 - May 2009 *Possesed by the Will o' the Wisp; P.J.thought she was lost but Phoebe made her realize she isn't lost. 2010 *Had a headache; from Prue being around the same way she has been effecting Piper, Phoebe, and Paige for months 2010 Family Tree Etymology *'Prudecne': The Medieval form of Prudentia, a feminine form of Prudentius. In England it was used during the Middle Ages and it was revived in the 17th century by the Puritans, in part from the English word prudence, ultimately of the same source. "Good judgment", caution and discretion". Also connects to the word Prude. *'Johnna': God is gracious. *'Halliwell': Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. Notes *Phoebe calls her "Ladybug", while her aunt Piper referred to her as Little Phoebe. *Of the nine cousins, she is the sixth oldest. *She is the first known Cupid-Witch to exist. *She was born nine months after her parents got married *She is described by Phoebe as having sandy brown hair and a cute little button nose. *Her middle name, Johnna, is derived from her great grandmother's maiden name Johnson. *Grams nicknamed her P.J. when she came to visit the family at Piper's new restaurant. *Her godparents are her aunt and uncle, Piper Halliwell and her husband Leo Wyatt. Gallery The Comics~ Little P.J. PJwitchcupid5.png|Phoebe holding baby P.J. (Charmed Lives) PiperMelPheebPJ-NRFTW.jpg|P.J, Phoebe, Piper, and Melinda (No Rest for the Wicca) PJCousins-NRFTW.jpg|P.J. with her mother, Piper, Leo, and cousins (No Rest for the Wicca) BabyPJPhoebe.jpg|P.J. with her mother (No Rest for the Wicca) PJTamKatPheeb-NRFTW.jpg|P.J. with her mother and cousins (No Rest for the Wicca) PJMelTwins-NRFTW.jpg|P.J. with her mom, Piper, Leo and cousins (No Rest for the Wicca) PJwitchcupid2.png|Baby P.J. in her car seat (No Rest for the Wicca) 348px-PJH02.png|Baby P.J. in her car seat (Unnatural Resources) PJH03.png|P.J in her car seat (Unnatural Resources) PJH04.png|P.J. from Phoebe and Coops family portrait (Morality Bites Back ) 438px-PH05.png|baby P.J. (Morality Bites Back ) 501px-PJH07.png|baby P.J. sleeping in her playpen (Last Witch Effort) Phoebe_Coop_PJ.jpg|P.J. with her parents (Cupid's Harrow) PJwitchcupid.png|Coop holding P.J. (Cupid's Harrow) P.J_Halliwell.jpg|P.J. with her parents (Cupid's Harrow) 495px-PJH09.png|P.J. at the park with her parents (Cupid's Harrow) PJPark.jpg|P.J. at the park with her parents (Cupid's Harrow) PrudenceBeaming.jpg|P.J. beams herself onto a cabinet at magic school (Family Shatters) PJ-charmedassault.jpg|P.J. at Cupid's Temple (Charmed Assault) PaigePhoebePJ-WillOWitch.jpg|P.J. with her mom and Paige (Will o' the Witch) PJHuh-WillOWitch.jpg|Phoebe hugging Paige and P.J. (Will o' the Witch) PheebPJHug-WillOWitch.jpg|Phoebe hugging P.J. (Will o' the Witch) PJPhoebeGoToBed-WillOTheWitch.jpg|P.J. goes to bed with Phoebe (Will o' the Witch) TheWispAppears-Will o' the Witch.jpg|P.J. doesn't want to leave in the morning (Will o' the Witch) P.J.SeesWisp-WillOTheWitch.jpg|P.J. sees the Wisp outside (Will o' the Witch) PhoebeDoestBelieveP.J.-WillOTheWitch.jpg|Phoebe doesn't believe P.J. (Will o' the Witch) TheSeeTheWisp-WillOTheWitch.jpg|Phoebe and P.J. see the Wisp (Will o' the Witch) P.J.Phoebe-WillOWitch.jpg|P.J. with her mom (Will o' the Witch) P.J.-WillOWitch.jpg|P.J. with Phoebe (Will o' the Witch) PhoebePJ-WillOWitch.jpg|P.J. leaves Phoebe (Will o' the Witch) CoopsBeamsP.j.ToManor-WillOTheWitch.jpg|Coop beams P.J. to the Manor (Will o' the Witch) SleepyPJ-WillOWitch.jpg|Coop tucks in P.J. (Will o' the Witch) PJWisp-WillOWitch.jpg|P.J. sees the Wisp (Will o' the Witch) PossesedPJ-WillOWitch.jpg|The Wisp possess P.J. (Will o' the Witch) Wisp-possessing-PJ.jpg|The Wisp beams to Phoebe WispBeam-WillOWitch.jpg|The Wisp beams Phoebe into her memory (Will o' the Witch) WispPhoebe-WillOWitch.jpg|Phoebe wants P.J. back (Will o' the Witch) WispPJ-WillOWitch.jpg|Wisp tells Phoebe about the Old Ones (Will o' the Witch) WispWantsToStay-WillOTheWitch.jpg|The Wisp wants to keep P.J. (Will o' the Witch) PhoebeWantsPJ.jpg|Phoebe wants P.J. back (Will o' the Witch) PhoebeConvincesPJ-WillOWitch.jpg|Phoebe tries to convince P.J. (Will o' the Witch) SadWisp-WillOTheWitch.jpg|The Wisp is sad (Will o' the Witch) P.J.Beams-WillOTheWitch.jpg|P.J. beams away from the Wisp (Will o' the Wisp) PJBeamsToPhoebe-WillOTheWitch.jpg|P.J. beams into Phoebe's arms (Will o' the Witch) PhoebeHugsP.J.-WillOTheWitch.jpg|Phoebe hugs P.J. (Will o' the Witch) The Wisp goes away.jpg|The Wisp goes away (Will o' the Witch) P.J.PhoebeAreFound-WillOTheWitch.jpg|Piper and Paige find Phoebe and P.J. (Will o' the Witch) PiperApologizes-WillOTheWitch.jpg|PIper apologizes to Phoebe (Will o' the Witch) TheCharmedOnesP.J.-WillOTheWitch.jpg|Everything is finally alright (Will o' the Witch) GroupHug-WillOTheWitch.jpg|Group hug with her mother and aunts (Will o' the Witch) PJPhoebe-HasteMakesWasteland.jpg|P.J. with her mother (Haste Makes Wasteland) EliseAnfPJ-HasteMakesWasteland.jpg|P.J. talking to Elise (Haste Makes Wasteland) LeoPiperPJ-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|P.J. with Piper and Leo (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) HalliwellsMitchells-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|P.J. with Paige (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) BabyPrudenceJohnnaHalliwell.jpg|Baby P.J. Halliwell ParkerPhoebePJ.jpg|P.J. (right) with her mother and sister, Parker in 2012 PhoebeKissesDaughters.jpg|Phoebe kisses P.J. goodbye Forever-Charmed-charmed-15835435-1056-800.jpg|P.J. with her parents and Parker Forever-Charmed-billie-and-christy-jenkins-16119797-1056-800.jpg|P.J. (right) with her younger sister Parker (left) and Billie Jenkins 633px-BillieAndPhoebe'sKids.jpg|P.J. (right) with Billie and Parker before there sister is born PJParkerPhoebeLeaves.jpg|P.J. and Parker watch Phoebe leave PJ6yrs.jpg|P.J. at 6 years old 636px-PhoebeWithDaughter.jpg|Little P.J. with her mother 633px-PrudenceHalliwell_Phoebe'sDaughter.jpg|Phoebe talking to 6 year old P.J. 633px-Odinvision_02.jpg|6 year old P.J. with her mother and cousins- Wyatt and Chris See Also Other Pages of~ P.J. Halliwell Category:Witches Category:Waren Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Halliwell Category:Hybrid Category:Half-Cupid Category:Magical Beings Category:Characters Category:P.J. Halliwell